


You Were Wrong

by snowfiregirl21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: :) :) hint: it's family feels :) :), Feels, bc i hate myself and made myself sad, bc it's based on his "you're a monster" quote, simon is mentioned for like .2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfiregirl21/pseuds/snowfiregirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simon's "you're a monster" brings back memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Wrong

_“You’re a monster!”_

Simon’s words were ringing around in Raphael’s head as he made his way back to his room.

Raphael closed his door, slid under his bed and rummaged through a box until he found what he wanted.

He picked up and caressed the photo reverently before gently placing it on his desk, looking at the beautiful woman.

Memories flooded back. His brother telling him he was a monster. His father trying to kill him in his sleep. His mother…. his mother murmuring reassuring words against his cheek.

“This was not your choice. You will not be damned as long as you keep the faith and trust in God. You are not a monster. I love you, my boy.  _Te amo, te amo, te_ _amo..."_

He repeated the words, like a mantra, his volume getting louder and louder until his voice broke. 

The breaking of his voice broke something else in him too: an entire dam of emotions was set loose. Contrary to his previous shouts, he sobbed silently into his hands. “ _Mamá, mamá, mamá_ , i miss you so much,  _m_ _e haces tanta falta que me duele_. ”

As his heaving breaths came to a stuttering end, he dug his fingernails into his palms. 

"You were wrong. I am damned. I am a monster.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is so old in comparison to the jacket fics or 1x13 fix-its  
> oh well
> 
> (i was gonna make this saphael but tbh i think this works pretty well? i'll probably saphael it up another time)
> 
> ((most of the spanish is pretty self explanatory, but))  
> te amo: i love you  
> mamá: mama/mom, etc.  
> me haces falta: i miss you so much it hurts


End file.
